theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rigby
Rigby is the deuteragonist of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. He is a 23-year-old raccoon and made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. info Appearance Rigby is a brown and grey raccoon with short, spiky hair. He has dark brown circles around his eyes which is apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have. His body is brown with small, darker brown lines to show the thickness of the fur. The underside of his snout and his chest and stomach are grey. He also has a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it. In the episode "Don", it was shown that when Rigby was six years old, he had a single front tooth. He is 3'2", making him 3'1" shorter than Mordecai and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "Punchies" with Skips and lost (like he always does when playing Punchies), which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result, his friends call him "The One Cheek Wonder". During the time montage and the Park's 25 year reunion, Rigby was shown with a thick, brown moustache and thick black eyebrows, and wearing an aqua green jacket over a white shirt. When Rigby was 12, he had dark brown hair and tiny hairs on his upper lip. In High School, Rigby had bleached-blonde hair that he wore under a Fist Pump trucker style hat, with a green jacket and black t-shirt, as seen in "A Skips in Time and "Regular Show: The Movie". In "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito", high school Rigby was seen with his blonde hair under a black and white cap, and wore a teal t shirt with a white-beaded necklace. Personality Rigby can be best described as a "wild adult", even though he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad very easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, lazy, impatient, dishonest, sneaky, rebellious, extremely reckless and immature at times, giving him the personality of a child, but he is more humorous, fun-loving and witty than Mordecai. Thus, he can be considered the opposite of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool and edgy. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school, as revealed in "More Smarter", though he resorted to working hard at earning his diploma in "The Eileen Plan". Rigby has become somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series has progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "TGI Tuesday." However, he still often causes chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually result in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Abilites Rigby appears to be very fast, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in "Free Cake", which makes him very fast, or the truck very slow. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies." He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, & Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is, although, good at Rock, Paper, Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit stronger in "Meat Your Maker", in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having broken the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Skills/Habits/Traits Rigby has shown a variety of abilities/habits throughout the series: * Rock, Paper, Scissors Master - Rigby is extremely adept at this game. Ever since the pilot episode, he has always beaten Mordecai (except in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", "The Best VHS in the World" and "Death Punchies" where he lost to Mordecai). * Cunning - In various moments, Rigby has demonstrated to be much sneaky than Mordecai. * Enhanced Speed - Being a raccoon, Rigby is most likely the fastest of the group, seeing as how he can outrun others. He has used his speed in various situations, such as retrieving The Cover to The Book of Park Records and momentarily escaping from the jaws of Snowballs in "Appreciation Day". * Enhanced Agility '''- Even if his lack of strength, Rigby has demonstrated to have impressive agility and great acrobatics skills. He is also much agile than Mordecai. * '''Light Sleeper - In many episodes, Rigby is shown to be a light sleeper. In the episode, "Ello Gov'nor", he saw the entire movie without falling asleep. Mordecai was deep asleep while Rigby was awoken at night in "Really Real Wrestling". This could be due to the fact that Rigby is nocturnal (like all raccoons). However, like Mordecai, he managed to sleep through being sent to Australia in "Mordecai and Rigby Down Under". * Vocalist - In "This Is My Jam" and "Video Game Wizards", Rigby can sing clearly and appropriately. However, in "Karaoke Video", he sings off-tune with Mordecai, probably because they were both drunk and didn't care what their voices sounded like. * Skilled Guitar Player - Even if Mordecai prove to be better than him, Rigby he can play the guitar very well. * Sharp Claws - He has sharp claws (like all raccoons) and he used them in "Ello Gov'nor" to attack the young employee who he thought was the haunted British taxi. * Sharp Teeth - He has sharp teeth (like all raccoons) and has used them in "High Score" to attack Garrett Bobby Ferguson and "The Best VHS in the World" to attack Mordecai. * Hamboning - Rigby says that hamboning will save a person's life someday, as it does in "The Power". It seems to work for him. In fact, in the episode "Exit 9B", Rigby yells "Hamboning!" several times to get Benson to snap out of his trance, thus saving both his life and Mordecai's from the excavator that Benson was about to crush them with. * Party Animal - Seeing how both he and Mordecai really enjoy partying, Rigby likes to party the most as seen in "Party Pete", "See You There" and other episodes. * Skilled Rapper - Alongside Mordecai, he is shown to be a very good at rapping in most episodes, examples being "Party Pete", "Rap It Up", "Laundry Woes", and "Saving Time". They also even tried to teach Pops how to rap to go against the CrewCrew to prepare him for the rap battle. * Sense of Humor - In most episodes, Rigby is often known to have a really good sense of humor and displays it a lot in episodes such as "It's Time" or "Skips in the Saddle". * Smooth Talker - Rigby seems to have to ability swoon ladies while using very good pickups. This was mostly shown in "Skips in the Saddle". * Skilled Liar - Mordecai proves to be a better liar than him many times, but he is still a good liar. * Stealing - As shown in a few episodes, he steals things, such as The Power. * Bank Shots - '''As shown in "Bank Shot," Rigby is extremely good at basketball bank shots, to the extent that even the God of Basketball recognized him as pulling off the greatest bank shot ever. This skill is quite ironic as shown in a previous episode he was really bad at basketball. * '''Stuntman - '''Rigby expressed a desire to become a stuntman in "Caveman" and later received his stuntman license along with Muscle Man in "The Heart of a Stuntman." * '''Donut Master - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Rigby along with Mordecai practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage, making them win the contest in the episode. * Imaginative '''- Rigby appears to have a wild imagination, the first obvious hint was possibly in the second season's "Appreciation Day" episode. The most recent one was in season five's "Video 101". He shows a great deal of enthusiasm when it comes to his visual ideas. However, just like Mordecai's, his own imagination seems to know no boundaries, which evidently results in artistic exaggerations/failures. * '''Video Game Trivia - Despite his weak skills at many video games, Rigby knows a great deal about them, and was proclaimed an "Expert" on video games after correctly answering 10 questions about them in "Expert or Liar." * Mover '''- Rigby successfully completed a week as a mover in "Lift With Your Back," despite being forced to adhere to a body-destroying regime that required him to lift heavy boxes with his back. Though he was called the worst worker ever by the company's owner, he did successfully earn a paycheck for his efforts. * '''Utility Whipping - Despite mostly destroying objects with a utility whip in "Eileen Flat Screen," Rigby did successfully use the whip to grab Eileen's TV when it was thrown off an overpass. * Geology - Rigby has an exceptional knowledge of rocks being able to light up an entire cave by finding Quartz and other rocks he found in the dark. * Novice Fighter - Rigby is shown to be able to fight in some episodes when enraged. Weaknesses/Bad Habits * Unintelligent ( formerly ) - As seen in "More Smarter," it is shown that he was not very smart due to his inability to answer a simple math problem, saying 'more smarter' instead of 'more smart', and not knowing the difference between a rectangle and a square. However, Rigby became smarter, more toughtful and quick-thinking. * Careless - As shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks," he can't even feed himself. Even Mordecai said "Dude, you can't even feed yourself." * Claustrophobic - As seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" story "Wallpaper Man," he can't stay in confined spaces for very long or he'll start to panic; he'll then stop breathing. It wasn't clear whether or not that this trait was canon, but was eventually confirmed in the episode "Portable Toilet", where Rigby once again shows symptoms of claustrophobia. Also, Rigby shows symptoms of claustrophobia in the episode "Stuck in an Elevator". He also admits it in "Snow Tubing", though he doesn't say the correct word. * Lack of Strength - Rigby is a very bad at arm wrestling and Punchies. Even Pops can beat him at Punchies. Once he even tried to arm wrestle with Skips (while secretly cheating), and Skips accidently killed him. Despite this, Rigby has shown signs of getting stronger such as in "The Night Owl", when Mordecai and Rigby get in a fight with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, he seems to handle himself. He has also carried people who are heavier than him, like Muscle Man and Mordecai. In "The Best VHS in the World", he also showed signs of strength by slapping Mordecai in the face, kicking in the groin, etc. Then again, this could have been due to the events of Muscle Man's training in "Muscle Mentor". Also in "Do Me a Solid" and "Karaoke Video", he can break a VHS tape with his knee easily. * Bad Video Game Player - Rigby has only ever won at video gaming in a few episodes. This was first seen in "It's Time" when Rigby beat Mordecai probably because Mordecai was too frustrated to play video games. This happens again in "Bet to Be Blonde" when the loser of a video game had to face having blond hair for a week. Rigby cheated by unplugging Mordecai's controller and covering his tracks with a sock. In "Temp Check", he possibly has the same skill level as Doug as they both defeated each other in a fighting game. This has also led to a problem once in "Video Game Wizards" when Rigby keeps continuously pestering Mordecai about entering him instead of Skips. In spite of these, he seems to have beaten Mordecai in a game once in "Jinx" though it is most likely because of luck than skill. He was also the one to discover that The Hammer's weakness was furniture, in "Rage Against the TV". * Allergy to Eggs - Rigby is extremely allergic to eggs, as seen in "Eggscellent," where Rigby consumed so many eggs that he actually went into a coma because of it. Though in other episodes, Rigby is shown eating eggs, and doesn't get in a coma. Although this may because he ate so many eggs in "Eggscellent," or these eggs came from a certain bird in particular. Or the eggs might have been infected and no one knew. * Fearful - Rigby gets frightened much more easily than Mordecai, particularly during horror movies. In "Ello Gov'nor", it was mentioned that Rigby once had to be walked to the bathroom every night for a week, yet rented another horror movie in spite of this, incurring a string of hallucinations throughout the rest of the episode. In "Death Bear," Rigby was the only one who wasn't afraid of going inside Death Bear's real cage, but it was probably because he thought Death Bear was just a myth. * Slacking Off - Rigby and Mordecai both have a tendency of slacking off from work, thus causing Benson to yell at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode, especially "Think Positive." * Cleanliness - Rigby has been shown to not bathe regularly, as seen in "Limousine Lunchtime", because he said that he uses rain to clean himself. * 'Gift Giving - '''Rigby is known for giving terrible gifts. In Birthday Gift it shows that whenever he gets a birthday gift he usually just get them for himself. * '''Bad Luck '- Throughout many episodes Rigby has demonstrated that he has the worst luck out of all the park workers. Because of this he usually gets hurt and put into stressful/near-death situations more often than his coworkers. On Sora's Team see Mordecai Category:Characters Category:Regular Show characters Category:Animals Category:Lovers Category:Cheaters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Fighters Category:Weak characters Category:Gamers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Iconic characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Adults Category:Raccoons Category:School students Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Key Pirates